Mind Games
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: E-genes have been documented to cause unexpected side-effects outside of battle, but what about in the bedroom? And as Adam and Sio learn, maybe that's not a bad thing at all... AdaSio playing around with these unique abilities with each other in kinky ways. NSFW / squirting / shibari / pegging;


**A/N: After going through the 4koma fanbook, "Ketsubutsu!" (lit. Great Figures) that Hisa-sensei drew for Comiket 90, I realized Sio seems to have retained the ability to be 'telepathically linked' to Adam, for lack of a better description. In the manga, she shakes him out of his depression by literally storming into his mind space (?) and demanding that he come and help her. And in the 4komas, it's implied she's retained this ability… Also goes into Adam's ability to interact with e-genes, particularly Nightingale and her powers.**

 **Also the canon (or the 4koma book anyway) details that Adam watches porn…OwO;;;**

 **Warnings: NSFW, exploring the idea of being mentally linked during sex (but not this chapter); squirting, slight voyeurism (?) due to Adam's ability to see e-genes; some mentions of peeing during sex, but no actual watersports (it's not a kink I'm interested in)**

* * *

 _"Ahn, aahnn~ k, kimochii…kimochi iiii…"_

The woman seemed to be dying, from his viewpoint; well, that is if it were possible to die while having an impossibly large cock shoved between your legs (which might actually be). Her enormous breasts bounced continuously, the man on top driving like a jackhammer while he grabbed her long, black hair, a menacing grin all the while.

 _"So, does it feel good, you little slut? Say it bitch!"_

 _"A-Ahn, hai…kimochii…ii…"_

 ** _Snap_**. The screen instantly turned off, with the silver-haired man sighing in frustration. Seriously, what was it with Japan and the whole 'abuse as foreplay' fetish? BDSM was one thing, but this whole 'humiliation/power trip' wasn't particularly his deal. Groaning, Adam tossed the remote to the side, debating if it was even worth finishing himself off at this point. On one hand, the beginning of the DVD hadn't been too bad: your typical shy, office lady discovering her inner sexuality, then some discreet office masturbation before getting found out by her boss who proceeded to 'punish' her—

 _…Well, how was **I** supposed to know that was going to happen? One can never tell from these covers…or the titles._

"—God damn it Nightingale, how many times have I told you to _not_ just barge in like this?!" Adam bolted upright in an instant, hastily withdrawing the one hand that had been stroking his cock inside his slacks and zipping it back up, erection and all. "Christ, you're my bloody _e-gene_ , would it kill you to respect my privacy?!" He shrieked rather uncharacteristically, feeling very much like a teen who'd been caught by his mum watching 'adult entertainment' for the first time (and given how old Nightingale was, it might as well be). Despite the fact e-genes had no physical presence, and they shared the same body and mind, Adam still burned with immense embarrassment at having been literally caught with his pants down.

 _Oh relax, boy. I still don't understand why you're so embarrassed about masturbating—which is a perfectly safe and healthy way to explore your sexuality, I might add. Young people these days…_

"Because it's a _private_ activity, maybe?!" He hissed through his teeth, both in anger and the fact it was kind of painful for his erection to be shoved into his trousers before it had been relieved. "I'm not saying it's bad—I'm saying I don't want you invading my thoughts all of a sudden when I'm having some 'alone time'!"

 _…Then why did you use my ability to…discern the best possible choice of, ah, viewing material?_

Crap. That was a touché right there, if there ever was one. Nightingale's smug tone was not helping, either. In hindsight, maybe using the 'Voice of God' for more…low-brow scenarios wasn't the best idea. It was one thing to discreetly look for an enemy's weak point when he and Sio played video games, but as for figuring out which porno would be more satisfying…

 _'…All right, fine; I'm sorry, all right? It was a stupid and inane thing to do, and I promise I'll never abuse your powers again like that. Happy?'_ Sometimes, having this all-seeing ability was more trouble than it was worth; especially when he forgot to turn it off. In truth, Adam hadn't been conscientiously using her powers when he was browsing his stash—but when you kept using it all the time…the line between 'active' and 'passive' could be hard to figure out.

 _Hmph, see to it you take more care next time. Imagine my shock having to figure out such…vulgar material. You could at least have some higher standards for erotica._

Ouch, a double blow. Adam wasn't sure what was hurting more at this point—his dick or his pride. "Yeh yeh, keep rubbin' it in why don't ya…" Grumbling to himself, he decided to just let his erection fade on its own, his mood too ashamed at this point to continue anyway.

 _…Though, I am curious. You are already intimate with Nobunagun, are you not? Then why the need for such material? Are you not satisfied with her?_

 _'Oh hell no, that is definitely **not** the reason—'_

 _—Or are you attempting to educate yourself on how to best please a woman? Because if you are, I assure you I can be of much more help than those so-called 'films'._

 _'What the hell are you—wait, what did you just say?'_ Adam felt like his brain was getting whiplash, if such a thing was possible. _'I—I mean, I…it's not like I watch smut because I think Sio's not good enough or anything like that; if anything, it makes me…miss her more,'_ his mood grew sullen, suddenly feeling the hollow satisfaction that often followed the porn. _'It's physically satisfying, but that's it; there's no way it'll ever replace her…hell, it doesn't even come close to being on the same level as doing it with her.'_

Surprisingly, Nightingale offered no comeback or retort, instead quietly musing as well. Sighing, Adam shoved the DVD back into its case, before trudging out into the lounge. At least his hard-on was gone now, so that was some improvement.

 _Then why don't you seek her out? If your actions stem from longing, surely seeing her could mitigate some of your…lust._

"Wait—she's here?!" If Sio ever planned a visit to the A. Logan, he was always the first to know—so the fact that even Nightingale herself knew before he did—

 _—She only just arrived, if my senses are correct. I believed I sensed that warlord Nobunaga a few minutes ago; when you were…preoccupied._

A surprise visit, then. Not unheard of, and definitely not unwelcome. Adam hastily grabbed his jacket, took one last look in the mirror to at least make himself somewhat presentable (and also to make sure no remaining traces of his little indulgence remained) before sprinting out to the main area, just in time to see his sniper greeting the other two members of the platoon.

"Sio-chan! Here for a quick visit?"

"Ah, Gandhi-san, Newton—"

"Oy squirt, you really need t' work on yer communication skills, yeh? Could've given us a heads up or somethin'—"

She spun around immediately at his voice, knocking the air out of him as she practically ran into his arms "Adam! I was wondering where you were—ah sorry, it's just since the plane and the _A. Logan_ happened to be crossing paths, I-I thought maybe, I could—"

"—Relax squirt, 'm just teasin' ya," he gave her head an affectionate ruffle, "we're always happy t' see you, no matter what." Ignoring the other two members, he leaned down and gave her a kiss, causing the girl to turn even redder than she already was. "Besides, I missed you…"

"A, Adam…" Sio only nodded, before burying herself against his chest. "I missed you lots, too…"

"Aannd, I'm going to take that as our cue to leave," Newton grabbed Gandhi by the arm, forcibly leading him out as she waved goodbye. "You two definitely need to catch up; we'll see you later at dinner!"

"Ah ha, ah…" Sio blushed with embarrassment, but she was glad to finally have Adam to herself. "Eh heh, sorry…I wanted to send you guys a message, but the ride was pretty bumpy and the pilot warned us that communications might not make it. Sorry for the sudden drop in…"

"Not at all, love. Like I said, your timing's…impeccable, actually," Adam blushed slightly, wondering how or if he should even broach the topic of his horniness. While it was extremely likely they'd be engaging in some heated activities later tonight, he wasn't sure he could wait until after dinner at this rate. Besides, who knew how long Sio would be staying—if it was only for the night then in his opinion all the more to not waste anymore time.

"Mmm…same, for some reason lately I've been feeling…well, more down when you're not around; s-so, I'm really glad I got this chance to see you," maroons furrowed slightly, before she threw her arms around his shoulders and tucked her head against his neck. " _Mmmmm_ …I always feel better when I hug you like this… _kimochi ii_ …"

 _'Kimochi ii'_ …hearing that phrase suddenly sparked a flashback in his mind, of just a few minutes ago when he'd been watching that sub-par porno. "Oh, er…by the way, this is an entirely random question…but, what does that mean, anyway? ' _Kimochiii_ '? That word you just said… _'kimochi'_ means emotions, if I recall?" Adam's Japanese was quite flawless at this point regarding everyday conversation, but sometimes he couldn't be sure; especially given the numerous subtleties and nuances of the language.

"Eh? Kimochiii…ah, you mean _'kimochi ii'_? It's two words, by the way: _'kimochi'_ and _'ii'_." Sio unwound her hands from behind his neck, picking up a pencil and writing down the kanji for each character. "Here's the kanji; have you seen these before? They're pretty common…"

Adam nodded, memories of his school days flooding back. Kanji and their varied, different meanings depending on the context and subject of the sentence…being around Sio greatly increased his speaking and listening ability, but that didn't mean he understood everything 100%. Especially when they both communicated half the time in English as well.

"So, _'kimochi'_ means feelings or sensations—it's not exactly emotions but you can use it for like, an emotional feeling. _'Kimochi ii'_ means, uh, a good feeling…or like, it feels nice…since _'ii'_ means good…" Sio blushed slightly at the last description, which ranged anywhere from the most innocent of intentions to the complete other end of the 'feel good' spectrum. "Like when I hug you, it makes me feel nice, so…that's why…"

"Oh, is _that_ so? Explains why I always hear it in—uh, n-nevermind," Adam muttered, catching himself just in time—

"Huh? Hear it in what?"

—Or not. Damn these Freudian slips. Flushing a slight pink, he casually turned away from her direction. "Nothing…just, uh, don't worry about it."

Sio was having none of it, however. She knew him well enough by this point to sense when he was trying to hide something from her. "Huh, is that so? You're acting awfully twitchy…" Arms crossed, she sauntered her way to the front, eyes narrowed into a pointed gaze. " _Where_ did you say you heard it?"

Adam was sweating bullets; it was pointless to lie to her now, considering she was already on to him. The real question was how to control the no-doubt ensuing wrath that, no matter how understanding or open-minded Sio was, he was sure he'd incur.

"U-uh, well, y-you know…like, from around… _stuff_ …those weird anime titles you watch sometimes…" He gestured nervously, unable to bring himself to say what it actually was, despite it being quite a common commodity among nearly all males. Even he, the self-proclaimed 'not interested in girls and was a virgin before he met Sio', had a couple of smutty DVDs and magazines stuffed away in an un-used drawer somewhere (though half of them were actually Mirza's, who was trying to find a better hiding spot for his stash).

Sio blinked for a couple seconds, muttering to herself. _Kimochi, kimochi ii_ …and the meanings they held…and where one would often hear it… Her brain finally shoved all the pieces together, and she felt her cheeks burn into slow red.

"…Ah. You must be talking about… _hentai_ , aren't you…" Her tone was even, neither upbeat nor menacing, but the way her eyes were hidden by her bangs made Adam very nervous. "AV—adult videos. In other words…you actually watch porn—!"

"—Shh, don't say it here!" Adam hastily muffled the girl's mouth with his hand before she could go on and on in the middle of the dining lounge. "Jesus Christ, could you shout any louder?!"

His glower didn't seem to have any effect on the girl however, who only continued to shoot angry, hurt looks in his direction, brows furrowed with offense. "I can't believe it! Y-You actually… _do_ watch th, that, stuff…" she glared accusingly, lips trembling as she bit them in an attempt to not burst into tears. "Adam…! I can't believe you…y-you, _pervert!_ "

"Oy! Watch your choice of words, _squirt_ ," he glared back just as peevishly. Truth be told, even though he knew she'd be upset, he was also a bit offended; was it really that big of a deal? So all right, he admitted to occasionally indulging in the same low-brow, guilty pleasure as just about every other young male on the planet…and more often than not he wanked himself off to said material… But it wasn't like they would ever replace her. Sio Ogura. The kind of girl he'd never thought would be his type, let alone fall for—but she was here, and she was real; a thousand times better than blurry pixels on a screen, the way she made him feel whole, both physically and emotionally whenever he was with her….

Or rather, when she was actually around. Circumstances of being holders already notwithstanding, Sio's new position as strategist kept her with Command most of the time, instead of sequestered with the Second Platoon like they used to be. No matter how wonderful his memories and fantasies with her were, when you couldn't see each other for a while…even the most dedicated person needs some sort of release after a period of time, and if it couldn't come from her then he had no choice but to find a substitute.

However, it gradually occurred to Adam that while he could justify that indulging in such habits didn't make him think any less of her, the sniper was not, for all intents and purposes, a mind reader, much less from his perspective—and judging from the tears that were falling now, she definitely was not thinking that at all. "O-Oy, Sio, I—I didn't mean it like that," he trailed off helplessly, but the girl angrily broke away from his grasp in a huff.

" _B-Baka! Hentai!_ Just leave me alone, you jerk," she cried bitterly, not even attempting to hide her resentment. "If that's how you feel, then I'm not even going to bother staying until dinner. Why don't you just go back to your, your 'Maid in Distress' videos or whatever—I'm sure those have a lot more to offer than little old me—"

"—That's not true!" Before Sio could make her retreat he grasped her by the arm, pleading with her not to just brush him off. "That's, that's—do you really think I'm that…shallow? To just get off on any pretty face and bunch of bouncing tits…I'd like to think I have better standards than that," he commented dryly, though there was no mistaking the hurt in his tone.

"…"

Damn; did she really take him to be that kind of guy? _'Well, you were also the kind of guy who abandoned her when she really needed you,'_ his consciousness (or was that Jack) barged in sarcastically. Even if he had been struggling in the midst of depression himself, it didn't change the fact that Sio had to basically break into his own soul and drag his sorry arse onto the battlefield for him. "Look I'm, I'm…sorry, all right? I didn't mean t' upset you…" Although he'd do anything to make her happy, if Sio demanded being with her meant no more porn for the rest of his life…that might be a tough sell. Though he supposed if she were willing to compensate by doing it more frequently with him, that might be doable…

…But before they got into any sort of deal-making or compromises, he'd have to earn her forgiveness first. And judging from her angry, furrowed brows and continued hiccuping as she wiped her tears with her sleeves, it was going to be quite a journey. "Look I, Sio…ah, fuck this…" Sighing, he motioned them to the couch and they sat down, though Sio sat facing away from him. "Fine; I can understand why you're upset…but hear me out first, alright?" She didn't say anything, but merely tilted her head in his direction. "First off…know that you mean everything to me; when I say that I love you, I mean it, every bit of it. I love your smile, your tactical prowess, how you kick-ass on the field—hell, you know what I even think your military otaku obsession is cute, quirky as it is," he rolled his eyes slightly. "And yeah, I'll admit it—I'm attracted to you, physically; you're cute, you…have a nice body, and I…like how you feel…" He muttered bashfully, suddenly shy despite the fact the two lost their virginities to each other a while ago. "When we…have sex, it's not just about the physical pleasure; I mean yeah all right, I like doing it with you because it…feels good; but it also makes me feel…happy. Like—oh god this is so corny—but seriously, it feels like this hole inside me…some, 'thing' I've been missing since I was born…is finally filled. It makes me feel good, knowing you feel good when you're with me; that we're special to each other."

He was half expecting her to dismiss his words or even laugh, but to his surprise her maroons had turned watery, chin wobbling in a way that could only mean tears were coming. "O-Oy! S, Sio…! You aren't—why are you cryin'?"

"B-Because, I…I'm…really happy! Oh Adam, s, sometimes I…I still get, really insecure…th, that, I'm just not pretty or cute enough, a, and…" She couldn't finish her words, instead wiping her face. "L, Like, my boobs are so small, how could you possibly like them–"

"Oy now, there's nothing wrong with your boobs. Actually, I think they're wonderful…trust me, I ain't watching that… _stuff_ …for fake, water-balloon tits, not when I get to enjoy yours. It's quality, not quantity. I think yours are extremely adorable, you know?" Gently he pulled her into his lap, kissing her on the forehead. "You're perfect, alright? There's not a thing I'd change about you, Sio. So don't go fretting about not having this, or looking like that…that's not why I fell in love with you."

"…Th, then…how come you watch that stuff anyway? A-Am I…not satisfying you? I'm sorry I'm so inexperienced when it comes to this stuff…"

"N-No! Definitely not, hell it's not like I'm any more experienced…" Those large, wide maroons shiny with tears and combined with pouty lips…was it possible to feel both guilty and aroused at the same time? Her next question sent him into even more of a frenzy, if possible. Even after all those words, Adam was pretty sure Sio would definitely judge him to some extent if he told her the main reason he watched porn was simply because like most humans, he got horny and still found pleasure from looking at such crass material. "I-I, ah, er…because…" He frantically searched his mind for a better reason than 'needing release' and suddenly Nightingale's comment came around…

 _"Or are you learning ways to pleasure her?"_

"…Because, uh well, I'd…I'd like to figure out…how to make you feel good, too…I-I mean, you're my first girlfriend and all, so…not a lot of experience in this area…" He muttered, trying to maintain his cool. It wasn't the whole truth but it wasn't a complete lie, either. The number of times he'd watch a particular scene and then slowly replace the face with Sio's, and imagine how she would feel if he was the one doing it to her… Unrealistic as porn usually was, to its credit at least he wasn't totally lost during their first night together.

Sio seemed to have frozen in place at his comment, face slowly turning from a 'crying' red to an 'embarrassed' red. "Y-You…a-ah, u-uhm…" Unable to say anything else she simply settled for nodding her head very fast.

 _'H-He…he's using AV as a learning guide…because he wants to make me feel good…'_ Suddenly Sio felt very hot, and her heart was beating so fast she was amazed he couldn't hear it. 'Is that why it always feel so good whenever we do it? He's trying to make up for his inexperience by watching that stuff?'

"A-Ah, u-uh, y-y-you don't have to go that far—seriously, I'm more than happy to just spend time with you and figure it out togeth—"

"—Look, why don't I just show you? Call it proof maybe, a way to make it up to you…for making you so upset."

"H-Huh?! U-Uuh, uhh…" Adam's eagerness was a touch out of character, a little too eager perhaps; if she had to guess he was probably feeling rather horny after all this talk…and so was she. Given how high her libido was at times…Sio wasn't sure she had a right to chastise Adam for indulging in porn, not with all the times she spent pleasing herself with a vibrator whenever he wasn't around. "I-I, er, well…uh, you mean like right, now?"

He blinked owlishly at her. "Uh, yeh? I mean, why not? Unless you've some other plans…?"

"Erm well, n-not really…"

"Then let's go already—" And before Sio could say anything else or change her mind Adam picked her up princess-style, activated Nightingale mode and literally flew to her room.

 _'Whoa! I guess he really is in the mood…'_ She blushed at what Adam could possibly mean by 'show her', after all they'd already experimented with quite a number of different techniques and even toys.

He set her down on her bed softly, Sio still blushing slightly but now also feeling aroused from anticipation. The quiet dimness of her quarters, with the familiar musky scent…gulping Sio felt her groin throb slightly, her body associating this particular room with some very pleasant memories. "Uh, so, is there something in particular you want to do…?"

"Just take off your clothes," he murmured huskily, Sio feeling her entire body heat up at the sudden change in his tone of voice. "Actually, leave your underwear on. I'll take care of them myself…"

She could only nod wordlessly, face blushing a furious red but her heart pounded in thrilling excitement. It had been quite a while since the two were able to have any private time together; Sio could feel her nether regions starting to get hot and moist as she shed her outwear, now sitting on the sheets in a plain pink bra and panties.

"Now, just lie back and relax," Adam commanded again, but with the same soft, low tone. Sio noticed while he'd shed his jacket and loosened his tie, most of his uniform was still on. "I'll make you feel something you've never felt before…"

That glimmer of lust in his emeralds, combined with his husky tone and commanding presence…Sio felt something hot and wet staining her panties, ready to just subject herself to his mercy. Both of them were about equal when it came to experience, so for Adam to completely take charge for once…it was different. And exciting.

"…All right then. Why don't you show me what you've learned from those AVs? I'm curious…how good you can make this for me." Her own voice took on a deeper tone as well, more seductive while her maroons grew darker as her lust came roaring to the forefront. It would be a nice change of pace for him to do all the work, Sio settling herself comfortably against a small mountain of pillows, eyes hooded as she watched him.

Adam grinned. "Oh, it'll be good, all right…" At least, he hoped so; when he'd suggested the show-and-tell back in the hallway, it had been more a spur-of-the-moment thing; a way to justify to himself that porn had some other benefits aside from getting him off. Now though, as Sio lay before him, watching with mild bemusement at just how he was going to please her…

 _Well well, someone's ego is getting them into trouble…_

 _'What th—Nightingale?! I thought I told you to get lost when I'm having some private time—much less when I'm with Sio—!'_ Adam nearly had a heart attack as the nurse's familiar presence announced itself. This wasn't even on the same level as masturbating by himself, at least it was just him, but now that e-gene was actively paying attention to what was going on with him and Sio—

"Sooo? I'm waaitiing…don't tell me you were just all talk back there, _Adam~_ " His attention snapped back at the sniper, who was grinning and raising her eyebrow in a teasing manner. "Do you need some instructions?"

"…No, sorry, I just…wanted to make sure you were ready first…I know it was rather sudden…"

"Aww, that's sweet of you…but I am quite ready, I can assure you," she sighed, before spreading her legs open a little more and Adam swallowed nervously at the sight of her damp knickers. "Just waiting on you…"

"R, Right…" Crap; as if it wasn't already hard enough figuring out how to put into practice what he gleaned from smut, but now there was an unwanted audience, to boot.

 _Hmm, you might be upset now, but I can guarantee you won't be regretting my presence soon. When I offered my knowledge on female pleasure, it was not in jest, dear boy._

 _'I wasn't asking for your help, hag!'_

 _Oh? And so you think you know how to please her? Tell me, what sort of new technique are you thinking of trying?_

 _'…'_

 _As I thought. Well then, listen up boy. If you wish to prove your devotion and prowess to your beloved Nobunagun, quit complaining and do as I tell you. If you do, I can guarantee it will most definitely be a feeling she's 'never felt before…'_

Adam never thought it was possible for an e-gene to sound so smug. Still, he was running out of both time and ideas, and if Nightingale was serious…

 _'…All right, I'll bite. You'd better not let me down, Nightingale…'_

There was a tinkling of laughter, and suddenly Adam felt his right eye twitch, much in the same manner when he activated the 'Voice of God'… Blinking, he had to stop himself from gaping as the tell-tale symbol lit up certain spots on the sniper's body…

 _'The hell—I thought you just said to not use your powers for anything other than saving the world?! Bloody hypocrite…'_

 _For the purpose of education, I'll make an exception. Now go ahead, use your tongue and fingers…and remember, a lady's nipples can be quite sensitive, if you know how and where to touch…_

Despite the bizarre situation, Adam did take her advice; in one movement he leaned down and unclasped her bra, gently taking each nipple into his mouth, rolling them around with his tongue until they stiffened into pebbles. Sio sighed and turned her head slightly from the sensations, a hand coming up to stroke his silvery strands.

"Mmm…that feels nice… _oh!_ " She gasped as his tongue rolled a very specific part of her breast, surprised at the pleasure it sent to her groin. Usually her breasts weren't particularly sensitive, but whatever it was Adam had picked up from smut—it was actually working. " _A-Ahn,_ my breasts…"

"Not bad, eh? Let's try something else, then…" He glanced downward, focusing on the bright sigil that seemed to sit just on top of her belly. There was a lick into her belly button and Sio squealed, giggling about how ticklish it felt.

" _H-Hyaa!_ Ah ha ha ha—th, that tickles…!"

 _Ah. Not quite, my dear. You have the right idea…but that particular spot, it's inside…_

As if she were guiding his hand, Adam felt his finger dip automatically towards her entrance, now slick and dripping as he slid a digit inside. Inside her…Nightingale couldn't be talking about _that_ spot, could she? The mythical 'g-spot', that purportedly brought unfathomable pleasure to women yet was mysteriously difficult to find… Her muscles quivered around his finger, Adam shivering slightly at the feeling of pulsing heat from her inner walls. _'Just a little higher…here?'_ With some effort he pushed deeper, towards that little target until he felt her inner walls give way to something softer…

 **"!"** Sio had been lazily enjoying his ministrations up until this point, eyes closing in relaxation until he hit that spot. A whine escaped from her mouth before she knew it, Adam glancing at her in surprise. "Wh, what…are you…" His fingers brushed up again and this time Sio couldn't help but jerk her hips.

"O-Oh! Ah…"

 _There we go. It's not mystical at all, most men simply have no patience to find it. Of course, it should be said not all women feel it, but luckily it seems your Nobunagun most certainly does. Oh, this will go well indeed…_

Adam wasn't sure if he should be concerned with how pleased Nightingale sounded. Certainly though, he could see the effects of stimulating the g-spot immediately; even though his fingers were barely brushing against it Sio was already writhing about, moaning from the sensations.

" _Ah! Mmmnn…ki, kimochi ii…_ " Usually penetration was a nice added touch, but this was the first time Sio felt such intense ecstasy solely from inside her. 'It feels like I can't even control my body…' Each pulse from his fingers added to the burning in her core, Sio now bucking her hips to match his fingers pumping in and out. "Oh man…it feels really good…your fingers, i-inside me like this…"

"Glad to hear it, love," Adam murmured softly, feeling himself getting harder just watching her arching her back and squirming against the sheets. He slipped off her knickers and tossed the soak garment to the side, alongside her bra. Her insides were quite slippery now, Adam having established a good rhythm. While Sio's eyes were closed with pleasure he discreetly reached a hand inside his trousers, stroking his cock at the same pace he was fingering her.

 _Do you want Nobunagun to experience pure ecstasy?_

 _'H-Huh?'_ Adam nearly forgot about the nurse, who was apparently still watching. _'What do you mean…'_

 _Increase your pace and pressure. Don't be afraid of being 'too rough'; women are tougher than they look. She'll let you know if it's too much._

 _'Alright…'_ Adam gradually increased the speed, his fingers now making a wet, slapping sound from her juices as they literally pounded upwards against her g-spot.

" _Kyaaa!_ A-Adam…oh god…!" Sio hissed through her teeth at the sudden increase of sensations. Clutching the sheets, she managed to spare one hand to rub her sensitive clit as well, crying from the added pleasure. "Oh god… _mmmmnnnn_ …! H-Harder, Adam…I want, m, more…"

 _'Oh man, I don't know why but I'm just so horny…! I can't stop thinking about how good it feels…'_ Panting, Sio used her remaining hand to fondle her breasts. _'I don't even care how slutty or shameless this is…I can't, stop…'_

That burning feeling continued, Sio squealing as Adam's fingers dug hard against her g-spot. She'd only ever vaguely heard about it, mostly from random gossip or the occasional times she worked up the courage to read those women's magazines Newton sometimes left in the lounge. Teasing that place felt different than touching her clit: it felt deeper somehow, the pleasure reaching further throughout her body instead of being concentrated between her legs. It also felt kind of…odd, like she needed to relieve herself… Sio froze for a moment, as it occurred to her she might accidentally let too much of herself go…

" _M-Mmmnn_ , n-nooo…w-w-wait, Adam…stop, I'm gonna, I feel like I need to…go to the toilet…!" The sensation was unlike anything she'd felt before: a burning peak of pleasure, yet also the strangest urge to go, even though she'd used the toilet earlier. "I-I don't, want to get the bed dirty…!" Crying, she writhed about the sheets, unable to control her limbs because the pleasure was just too intense.

"Don't worry love, it's just a feeling; it'll be all right." Adam's fingers continued to piston inside, not slowing down in the least despite all the juices leaking out and soaking the sheets below. Truth be told, he was a tad concerned if Sio really happened to wet the bed by accident, but Nightingale seemed insistent that it was merely a sensation, caused by how closely female anatomy was all entwined down there.

 _I'm a registered nurse who worked for years overhauling the entire nursing system, both on and off the battlefield, taking care of patients in all sorts of scenarios and pioneering several crucial methods; and still you would doubt my advice?_

While he did really appreciate Nightingale's 'insider knowledge', the peanut gallery commentary was rather distracting. _'I am not, but how do you know she won't…you know?! Didn't you say women often need to go after climax?'_

 _True, but she hasn't come yet…besides, if she already relieved herself beforehand, the chances of urination actually occurring is quite low. And even then, you have these wonderful inventions called washing machines, so I fail to see the problem? I thought you were keen on giving her the type of pleasure she can only get from you…_

Cheeky old hag. Adam deliberately turned his attention away from the nurse after that, instead focusing on the girl beneath him, who currently looked like she was about to die from ecstasy. "Relax Sio, I promise you won't wet the bed; worst case, we have towels and laundry machines. So don't worry, and just focus on feeling good, yeh?"

"A-a-ahh, b-but I-I, how—" Another intense pulse of pleasure and her hips jerked, but Sio resisted the final crash. Even with Adam's reassurance, it was still terribly embarrassing to imagine herself peeing all over the bed and his hand; even among the more interesting kinks they experimented with (shibari was a definite yes), watersports was definitely not on either of their lists. " _Nnngg_ …A-Adam! A-Are you, sure—! I really feel like I gotta go…!"

"Shh Sio, just push through it—it's only a feeling, just trust me, yeh? Nothin' bad's gonna happen, I promise," he gently but firmly kept her thighs spread. "Do you trust me, Sio?"

"U-Uhn, _nnng_ … _h-hai_ …"

"Then it's alright, you'll be fine," he smiled gently, wiping her tears away. "Whatever happens, don't worry about it; you know I won't think less of you or anything like that. Besides, it feels really good, right?"

" _H, Hai_ …"

" _Sasuga Shio_ …" He murmured, his own erection hot and stiff by this point from having teased her to this state. At first Adam was concerned about hurting her—no amount of coaxing from Nightingale could convince him that roughly jamming his fingers against her g-spot was immensely pleasurable; even those scenes he often came across in porn felt unnecessarily violent. Now though, after finally finding the mythical "spot" and pulsing against, with Sio gradually demanding harder, faster strokes, he could believe it. The sniper's entire face and body were flushed a deep pink, her mouth hanging open as she gasped for air between her cries. Sweat dripped from her lithe body, maroons teary from both ecstasy and no-doubt lingering embarrassment about how wet everything already was, even before orgasm. Later he'd have to tell her not only did he not mind, but it greatly aroused him to see her in such a state—wet, messy and desperate, and it was all because of him.

"O-Oh, god…! _Nnng_ …I'm just so horny right now…I wanna cum! It's embarrassing, b-but it feels so good… A-Adam, I want to…c-cum, really hard but I…can't!" Sio panted breathlessly, unable to look Adam in the eyes. "Wh-what if I… _do_ go?!"

"Sio, trust me love you won't; just let yourself go and come. C'mon love, you wanna cum, right? Then go ahead and do it; cum for me, right now. You know I love it when you just let yourself go, screaming my name…" His eyes narrowed as he watched her squirm with each pulse of his fingers, back arched and head tilted back into the pillows; seeing her wracked with pleasure, all because of him…a shudder ran down his spine and Adam was amazed he didn't come himself.

" _Nnggg…! Kyaaahh…!_ " Her walls convulsed uncontrollably around his digits inside and Sio bucked her hips wildly as she came, a finger pressed hard against her sensitive clit until it made her toes literally curl. " **Adam!** " She'd never come so intensely before: a streak of lighting heat shot through her body, up and down while her insides throbbed; hot nectar streamed out between her thighs, soaking the sheets and his hand as she gasped for air. Her clit continued to pulse with pleasure, but so was that place inside her, sending waves of ecstasy that felt deeper than anything else she'd experienced, especially as Adam continued to slowly piston his fingers, gradually tapering off as her climax finally subsided.

By the time it was all over Sio's entire body felt like jelly, especially her arms and legs while her nether regions throbbed tenderly from all the stimulation; pulse still pounding, she forced herself to open her eyes and prop herself into a half-sitting position, eyes glazed with lust as she stared at definitely-wet sheets, and the mess between her own legs. "Oh, crap! Oh no, Adam, don't tell me I-I—!" She stared with a growing horror at the amount of fluids that was dripping from not only his fingers, but his entire hand. "Adam…! I, you… _masaka_ …!" She nearly cringed as Adam, seemingly nonplussed, merely sniffed his hand before taking a cautious lick while Sio squealed in embarrassment. "A-Adam! D-Don't just, lick it like that…wh, what if, if, it's…!"

"Heh, you worry too much, squirt; 's not anything like you're thinking of," he teased, licking off all her juices from his fingers. "Granted, you did…squirt quite a lot, but it's not that. You just came a lot, that's all. And there ain't nothin' wrong with that…" Adam's voice trailed off as he caught sight of the stained sheets. "…Well, perhaps we'll invest in a towel next time."

Sio only nodded hesitantly, still not fully convinced. "R, Really? You're…sure?"

"Well, you can check it out for yourself, if you want," he held out his hand to her, droplets still remaining here and there. "Doesn't seem so to me…"

Her nosed scrunched as she took a small sniff, catching (mercifully) a whiff of her own musky scent before her tongue darted out just a touch, a mixture of floral fruit and citrus in her mouth. " _Uhmm_ …hey, I guess it's not, that…whew, I was worried for a moment there…" Before she knew it his fingers were in her mouth, her tongue fellating his fingers as she sucked off her own juices. "Mm…it's actually kind of interesting tasting…not sure how to describe it."

"…Blimey Sio…" Adam could only stare in a mixture of arousal and bewilderment; the speed at which the sniper switched moods was stunning, to say the least. "Anyway, nothing to worry 'bout, see?"

 _See? And here you two were so worried about it. Honestly, would it hurt to have some more faith in your e-gene?_

While Adam begrudgingly admitted Nightingale's advice was useful, he would never tell her that he had been more shocked at how much and how intensely Sio squirted; for a second it really did seem like she'd wet the bed, until he sampled the fluids. Perhaps it was a good thing Sio's eyes had been shut in ecstasy during her orgasm, lest she freak out even more about how embarrassing it was to gush so much.

" _Mmm_ …hey, Adam…" His mind snapped back at her sultry tone, his face heating up again as he caught sight of her hazy maroons and flushed face. "That was…really amazing, you know? I guess if you do pick up techniques from AVs, then I'm okay with you watching porn…as long as you can satisfy me," her eyes narrowed slightly and fingers cupped his chin, Adam feeling a slight tinge of alarm at her tone.

"Ah, y-yeh, of course, love…truth be told, I'd always rather do it with you, than resort to those crappy videos…but, sometimes we can't have our cake and eat it, too." He took her fingers and kissed them tenderly, before placing a kiss on her forehead that seemed to snap her out of her sultry, 'Nobunagun' mode and back to sweet, dorky Sio.

"A-Ah, u-uhh…I, I'm sorry…it's hard for me when you're not around, too…" she sighed and burrowed into a clumsy hug. "I guess at the end of the day, I just wanna be with you…"

"It's alright, love. Someday, this war will end, and we won't have to deal with this anymore." He brushed out all the tangles in her hair, smoothing the stray strands and patting her head.

"…Still, uh…well, I'd like to…do something, as well." As she said this Adam raised an eyebrow, Sio's cheeks pinking slightly with bashfulness. "I-I mean, th, that is, if you…don't have any other plans?"

Wait, was she seriously asking if he was okay with having more sex? The horny side in him cheered while the logical side contemplated if he still had the energy. And as with most of the time, his lust won out.

"Oh, no…I mean, I'd already planned to spend as much time with you as possible, since like you said, we hardly get to see each other these days…" He gulped and hoped his eagerness wasn't showing. Especially since, he realized, he hadn't relieved himself yet.

"Ah, oh, okay…I'm glad," she smiled shyly, "b, because, since you made me feel something I've never felt before…now, I, also…want to do the same to you." Her face was sweet and eager, cheeks tinged pink but with a sincere smile.

"Adam…I hope—no, I know…I'll also make you feel, something you've never felt before…"


End file.
